


Роковые яйца

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [24]
Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Humor, Kinky, Other, Porn, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>юмористический порнотриллер о том, как закалялась сталь яиц характеров спецназовцев в условиях продолжительного контакта с ксеноморфами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роковые яйца

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: кинк, жестокое обращение с внеземными формами разума, мат  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Роковые яйца"

Когда старик полковник с месяц назад сообщил, что по его рекомендации Дженкинса переводят на закрытую планету в какой-то секретный НИИ и дают под командование тамошний отряд спецназовцев, Дженкинс решил было, что полковник на старости лет решил вдруг проявить чувство юмора, которым отродясь не обладал, так как фраза «должен же там появиться хоть кто-то с мозгами не в заднице» никак не могла к нему относиться. Но оказалось, все было серьёзно, и тогда Дженкинс задумался, что же за долбоёбы должны там служить, что он по сравнению с ними – «светлая голова»?

Сам он никогда не подозревал у себя наличия хоть какого-то подобающего интеллигентному человеку количества серого вещества. Нет, не подумайте, он отнюдь не был солдатом, у которого в голове одновременно могла уместиться только одна мысль – он был достаточно хитер и смекалист, чтобы не сдохнуть в неутихающем котле восстаний Восточной Африки, вечные диверсионные войны и подковерные дрязги корпораций тоже его не добили; но он не слишком задумывался о мотивах отдаваемых ему приказов – больше волновало, как их выполнять. Он был хорошим солдатом, и умел исполнять поставленную задачу – хотя частенько и неординарными способами, и игнорировал совсем уж идиотские капризы руководства. В результате Дженкинс так и не выслужился дальше капрала, но совершенно не огорчался по этому поводу: карьера интересовала его в последнюю очередь.

Старик полковник, когда-то пересекшийся с ним по какой-то очередной операции, прямо зубами в него вцепился, перетащил под свое крыло, и ни разу об этом потом не пожалел. Военная карьера Дженкинса бодро поползла вверх, но прозвище "капрал" так к нему и прилипло. Теперь же полковник начал отходить от дел и все чаще ворчал, что с его уходом тут все развалится, и на дряблом херу он вертел эту пенсию, но, мирясь с неизбежным, начальник педантично обеспечил своему любимому солдату перспективное местечко.

Оно обещало быть действительно перспективным, решил Дженкинс, изучая выданные материалы – с впечатляющим грифом секретности, к которому у него пока не могло быть доступа, но полковник не терпел недомолвок.

«Раз тебе там пахать, то и знать надо все, – сказал он, передавая инфокарту. – Эта дыра не сахар, сам убедишься, но интересней и не сыскать».

Дыра и вправду была крайне интересной. Десяток лет назад там начала работать геологоразведка, но всего через пару месяцев связь с ней оборвалась. Прибывшая развед-группа обнаружила пустынный комплекс, а вскоре нашлись и его обитатели – то, что от них осталось. С этого момента Корпорация точно знала, с чем имела дело, и с энтузиазмом начала разворачивать на планетоиде целую ферму по разведению ксеноморфов, но эти рвения вышли боком. Направленный туда корабль с внушительной партией заключенных, предназначенных фейсхаггерам на свидание, умудрился прямо перед приземлением стать жертвой бунта и рухнул в суточном переходе от базы. Поголовье ксеноморфов от таких щедрот выросло ровно на 144 особи – по числу выживших заключенных. Разведением больше не занимались, перешли на опыты. А для отлова тварей и защиты базы был сформирован взвод спецназовцев из еще того первого развед-отряда, который, в общем-то, считался решением проблемы в последней инстанции, потому что более безбашенных психов, которым жизнь не дорога, надо еще поискать.

***

Вверенный отряд пламенных чувств к новоприбывшему командиру не проявил. Капрал ожидал некоторой враждебности и надменности – мол, припёрся тут командовать, ни хера не знающий. Он и не спешил командовать, тем более, что руководящие обязанности с момента безвременной кончины предыдущего командира взял на себя некий Гордон – и похоже, неплохо справлялся.

В первые несколько дней Дженкинс определил, что в отряде есть словно внутренний круг из наиболее живучих солдат. Они составляли костяк военного населения базы, и часть их была здесь с самого начала – как, например, Гордон. При столь высокой текучке военных кадров такое распределение было совершенно закономерным: слабые быстро отсеивались, крепкие и приспосабливающиеся прибивались к костяку – естественный отбор в действии. Дженкинс был намерен плавно и аккуратно вписаться в этот отбор, желательно, во вторую его половину. К тому же, натянутость отношений потихоньку спадала, местные вояки-старожилы не преминули навести о нем справки, и старое прозвище нашло своего хозяина за десяток световых лет от дома.

Еще через несколько дней Дженкинс увидел своего первого ксеноморфа живьём. На сигнал о прорыве внешнего периметра и движении в пределах первого уровня был выслан ликвидационный отряд, и Дженкинс решил пойти с ним. Гордон, быстрыми движениями затягивавший на себе разгрузочный жилет, косо глянул на начальство и перед самым выходом буркнул: «Вперед не лезь, капрал».

Дженкинс невольно задумался: а не полезть бы? Он пересмотрел почти все имевшиеся записи боёв с ксеноморфами и считал, что уже располагает кое-каким представлением о том, с чем придется иметь дело. Подумав ещё, он решил все-таки пока поберечься. На базе дольше всего жили не те, кто осторожничал, и не те, кто пёр, словно бык на тряпку, а те, кто удивительным образом сочетал эти два качества. Но всё же те, кто осторожничал, жили немного дольше сорвиголов.

Территория вокруг комплекса была утыкана датчиками движения, тепла, массы, электромагнитного поля и сейсмоактивности так, словно их решили засеять вместо зерна и ожидали, что те дадут всходы. База прилепилась к отвесной монолитной скале, в которую уходила лабиринтом коридоров. В глубине прятались лаборатории и холодильники, напичканные яйцами и образцами. Вся суть комплекса заключалась в тезисах «ничего не впустить, ничего не выпустить», и первый волновал людей куда сильнее.

Первую тварь Дженкинс разглядел только когда по ней открыли огонь. Капрал даже толком не понял, откуда та появилась – он мог поклясться, что несколько секунд назад в этом месте ничего не было, как визор, подсвечивавший движущиеся объекты, вдруг вспыхнул оранжевой фигурой неучтенного в системе объекта. В сером киселе сумерек, на фоне темных корявых скал и вулканических потеков ксеноморф был почти неразличим, только взметалось жало хвоста, отмечая, в какую сторону ушло чудовище. Дженкинса пробрала дрожь, когда он увидел, как падает, разбрызгивая зеленоватую кровь, чёрная туша. Вторую особь – нет понятия «один ксеноморф», где один, там все десять – оглушили гранатой и добили из автоматов. Третья сумела скрыться, оставив за собой след из редких зеленых капель, под которыми шипел, плавясь, камень. Дженкинс подумал, что ксеноморфа не останавливала порой целая очередь разрывных, выпущенная из автомата, и что в одиночку у человека против твари нет никаких шансов. А ещё он подумал, что с таким противником не придётся раз за разом разочаровываться в человечестве. Противника, единственная цель которого убить тебя – не из-за денег, ненависти, тараканов в голове или каких-то тупых идеалов, а просто потому, что ты для него не более, чем жрачка – такого противника Дженкинс легко мог понять и принять. Пожалуй, это было похоже на глоток свежего воздуха после Земли, по уши увязшей в корпоративных войнах и бунтах всевозможных идеологических группировок.

В этот момент Дженкинс решил, что нашёл, наконец, идеальную службу.

***

Парни в отряде в свою очередь решили, что первая вылазка Дженкинса потянет на боевое крещение. Сам Дженкинс в этом сомневался, так как ни одного патрона не успел потратить, но Гордон хлопнул его по плечу и сказал:

– Не обоссался –– и молодец, а у парней давно не было повода гульнуть.

Тем же вечером в одной из личных кают была устроена уютная и веселая попойка. Парни расслаблялись, все больше надираясь каким-то местным вариантом самогона, который вытеснял из организмов остатки здравого смысла. Дженкинс с момента прибытия ждал момента, когда ему устроят какую-нибудь церемонию посвящения, инициацию или что-то в этом духе. Вылазка к ксеноморфам была лишь поводом – такое обыденное событие не тянуло на обряд признания чужака своим. И когда в каюте под конец вечера остались только несколько парней, Дженкинс, заметив, как Гордон подмигивает Марковичу, а тот после этого скрывается за дверью, отстраненно и лениво подумал «ну вот оно». Что «оно», ему было в данный момент совершенно не важно – до тех пор, пока Маркович и Барко не сняли кожух с достаточно большого лабораторного контейнера.

На полу стояло, поблескивая гладкими упругими боками, яйцо ксеноморфа.

Дженкинс в прострации поднял нетрезвый взгляд на довольную рожу Барко и совершенно ничего не выражающий кирпич, который был у Марковича вместо лица.

– Что это?

Гордон широким жестом обнял Дженкинса за плечи одной рукой, другой указав на мирно покоящееся посередине каюты яйцо.

– Это, друг мой, крошка, которая сегодня поможет понять, достаточно ли крепки у тебя яйца для этого местечка.

– Вы, блядь, где эту дрянь взяли вообще?

– У лаборантов на взрослую тушу выменяли. У них яиц дохера, а взрослых только с улицы можно взять, – Гордон развел руками, как бы показывая, что он всего лишь в меру скромных сил своих помогает развивать науку.

– Это подсудное дело, вообще-то.

– Да ладно, капрал, мы тут все взрослые дядьки, у нас и письки выросли, и даже пушки есть – уж с одним фейсхаггером мы справимся, как думаешь?

Дженкинс к этому моменту слегка протрезвел, но не настолько, чтобы без лишних разговоров вызвать ликвидаторов, а некоторым придуркам вправить мозги на место. В конце концов, ему было интересно, что же эти придурки задумали.

– Оно что, дохлое?

– Не могу знать наверняка, командир, – улыбнулся Барко. – Но наши умники заверили, что свежак.

– Ла-адно, – протянул Дженкинс, – и в чем смысл?

– Смысл, капрал, в том, что в этой дыре совершенно нет баб. А такой бравый парень как ты не может позволить себе быть пидарасом. Так что... – Гордон коротко ткнул пальцем в сторону яйца, – мы подобрали эту красавицу специально для тебя, капрал.

Дженкинс медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на Гордона долгим и крайне выразительным взглядом, главной составляющей которого было удивление, как человечество умудрилось породить на свет столь выдающегося дебила.

– Во-первых, это вопиющее нарушение протокола безопасности. Во-вторых, ты вообще понимаешь, что ты предлагаешь собственному командиру трахнуть инопланетную херню с классом угрозы «А»?  
– Капрал, ты, конечно, типа руководством назначен, но тебе здесь не штаб и не талибов по ущельям мудохать. В общем, хочешь заработать авторитет – докажи, что ты мужик.

– Трахнув фейсхаггера? Вы вконец ёбнулись?

– Слабо?

Дженкинс почувствовал, как его затылок прохладцей обволакивает знакомое чувство – так же, как и каждый раз, когда перед ним ставилась самоубийственная, часто совершенно идиотская задача, вызов, который невозможно не принять – не из-за какой-то там даже гордости, а просто потому, что принять его значит обеспечить себе самое крутое приключение из всех возможных. Не примешь – сам себе потом не простишь.

– Ну так что, капрал, мужик ты или нет?

– У меня на эту дрянь даже не встанет.

– Журнал подогнать?.. Да не нервничай, капрал, на, бухни. Вон, видишь, Маркович с пушкой наготове, если что. У него, между прочим, высший бал точности во взводе, твой член под надежной охраной!

– А если там какая-то зараза?

– Ага, инопланетный триппер. Да они стерильные, как руки хирурга. Наши умники специально проверяли – вообще ничего, даже распоследней полудохлой амебы нет.

Дженкинс в ответ только фыркнул. Ну ладно, раз эти дебилы решили устроить испытание, соответствующее этой грёбаной планете, пусть так. При посвящении в академии, в конце концов, было хуже.

Компания радостно и одобрительно загомонила, когда он начал резкими движениями расстегивать ремень. Яйцо ксеноморфа доходило Дженкинсу аккурат до колена. Он подошел к нему вплотную, размышляя, как бы поудобнее устроиться. Незаметно для себя он погрузился в состояние разгоряченного азарта, когда море по колено, вопрос «зачем?» ставится в последнюю очередь, а рассудок обиженно хлопает дверью и больше не досаждает хозяину.

Дженкинс, с видом, словно собирался сейчас продемонстрировать всем усомнившимся, что он сможет отжаться сотню раз на кулаках, всю глубину их заблуждения, требовательно протянул руку Гордону – тот без вопросов тут же передал капралу флягу со спиртным. Залпом сделав несколько больших глотков, Дженкинс кинул флягу обратно и опустился на колени перед яйцом. Алкоголь, адреналин и окружавшее веселье заставляли кровь бежать быстрее, выметая из головы последние остатки сомнений – он бы и самого ксеноморфа бы сейчас трахнул, делов-то. Не обращая внимания на шуточки Барко, он расстегнул ширинку и оттянул штаны вниз, вытащив свободой рукой член.

Особо стараться, чтобы привести себя в боевую готовность, Дженкинсу не пришлось: зрители его не смущали, вся ситуация в целом был даже по-своему пикантной, а внешний вид яйца – ну, по пьяни и не таких красоток радовали. Сосредоточенно выдохнув, капрал положил вторую руку на яйцо. Оно на удивление оказалось не склизким, и не холодным как жаба, как он ожидал – скорее бархатистым и чуть теплее комнатной температуры. Дженкинс слегка погладил его, нащупав на вершине точку, где сходились четыре плотно сложенных лепестка. Немного навалившись, он протиснул между ними большой палец. Лепестки упруго подались под нажимом, когда Дженкинс подвигал ладонью вверх-вниз. Отметив, что внутри яйцо оказалось заметно теплее, капрал вытащил палец – следом потянулась нитка прозрачной слизи.

– Капрал, если ты всегда с таким лицом трахаешься, я могу лишь посочувствовать твоей будущей жене, – хихикнул Гордон.

– Это будет месть всем бабам, – отозвался Барко, – моя бывшая как-то призналась, что во время секса о всякой херне посторонней думает, утюги там, счета. А командир вот устав про себя повторяет.  
Дженкинс добродушно послал их на хуй, слегка приподнялся на носках, опираясь на яйцо рукой, и с некоторым усилием протиснул член между лепестками. Те неохотно, но все же разошлись, приятно сдавливая чужеродный предмет. Дженкинс какими-то задворками мозга подумал, что в принципе из яйца вышла бы отличная искусственная вагина. Органическая такая, инопланетная – всякие гики бы, небось, с руками отрывали.

Капрал уперся ладонями в яйцо и начал ритмично двигать бедрами, отсеяв посторонние мысли и сосредоточившись на главном. От низа живота потянулся приятный жар, по загривку пробежали мурашки, процесс бодро наращивал темп. Дженкинс всеми неправдами не давал всплыть в мозгу мысли, что в любой момент кончик его члена может что-то пощекотать.

К счастью, яйцо с его содержимым никак не реагировало на совершаемое над ним насилие. Оно вообще не подавало признаков жизни, и Дженкинс, было, с надеждой подумал, что фейсхаггера внутри уже нет, но вспомнил, что закрытыми яйца остаются только при наличии «пассажира». Надеяться, что Гордон и компания обезопасили эту «шлюху поневоле» перед тем, как предложить командиру, не приходилось.

– Горячей, капрал! Чтоб закончить, надо кончить – может, у этой твари потом будет твой мужественный подбородок, как думаешь, капрал?

– Иди!.. Нахуй!.. Гордон!.. – Дженкинс с досадой обнаружил, что любая мысль об обитателе яйца тормозит логическое завершение действа, пусть и приятного чисто физически. Он попробовал представить, что трахает беременную бабу – то есть, получается, только ее живот, без остальных частей. Стало только хуже. Черт, были бы у этого чертова яйца хоть какие-то сиськи – было бы в сто раз проще. Дженкинс пообещал себе, что если когда-нибудь он решит воплотить в жизнь свою гениальную коммерческую идею, то обязательно заставит лабораторных умников вырастить на яйце сиськи.

Дженинс уцепился за мысль о груди, словно за спасательный круг, плюнул на всё остальное и уловил, наконец, первый отголосок приближающейся развязки. Еще два десятка резких движений бедрами, и живот свело судорогой, Дженкинс счастливо сгорбился над яйцом, пока волна наслаждения, прокатившись несколько раз от паха до затылка и обратно, не спала. Через секунду он опомнился и поспешно отстранился, опустившись на пятки. Посмотрев на свой член – целый и невредимый, хоть и в слизи – Дженкинс поднял взгляд на Гордона:

– Выкуси.

Барко уважительно присвистнул и кинул Дженкинсу носовой платок.

– Молоток, командир.

Тот поймал скомканный платок и принялся стирать с себя инопланетную слизь.

Гордон поднял флягу над головой, встав рядом с Дженкинсом:

– Господа, думаю, я выражу общее мнение, сказав, что наш новый командир с честью выдержал испытание яиц. Прекрасная работа, выполнено с душой и профессионализмом. Капрал, если ты решишь взять эту красавицу в жёны, мы тебя не будем осуждать.

Сказав это, Гордон потряс флягой и хлебнул из нее. Дженкинс скривился и показал ему средний палец.

– А я вас раскусил, уроды, – ответил он. – Вы напичкали его транквилизаторами. Ни один из вас, маньяков, все же не настолько...

Его прервал тихий, влажный звук раскрывающихся лепестков яйца. Все четверо мгновенно повернулись к нему. Точнее, трое – бдительный Маркович оставался настороже и не отрывал от яйца взгляда. Из открывшегося колодца едва показалась тонкая белесая лапка, когда два выстрела точно по центру массы разорвали и яйцо, и фейсхаггера на склизкие ошметки. Маркович педантично убедился, что частей, способных к движению, не имеется, и только после этого опустил оружие. Дженкинс замер, прижав платок к паху и смотря на желтоватое месиво, расходящееся веером от центра каюты. Расплываясь в улыбке, Гордон похлопал его по плечу.

– Капрал, у этих ублюдков вместо крови кислота. Никакая химия их не берет, если хочешь прожить подольше, такие вещи надо знать. Но думаю, ты тут впишешься – надо быть полным отморозком, чтобы согласиться засунуть хер прямо в рожу фейсхаггеру.

Дженкинс пообещал себе, что если когда-нибудь он решит воплотить в жизнь свою гениальную коммерческую идею, то испытывать продукцию он будет только на Гордоне.


End file.
